hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Guard
The Xenaverse is full of Guards! You may be looking for: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys Season One * Temple Guard from HTLJ: "The Wrong Path" Season Two * Guard from HTLJ: "The King of Thieves" * Guard from HTLJ: "Under the Broken Sky" * Guard from HTLJ: "Highway to Hades" * Guard from HTLJ: "Heedless Hearts" * Attica Guard from HTLJ: "King For A Day" * Draxus Guard #1 from HTLJ: "King For A Day" * Draxus Guard #2 from HTLJ: "King For A Day" Season Three * Gate Guard from HTLJ: "Doomsday" * Guard #1 from HTLJ: "Mummy Dearest" * Guard from HTLJ: "Prince Hercules" * Xenon Guard #1 from HTLJ: "Long Live the King" * Phaedron Guard #2 from HTLJ: "Long Live the King" * Head Guard from HTLJ: "The End of the Beginning" * Guard in Glider from HTLJ: "Atlantis" Season Four * Head Guard from HTLJ: "Stranger in a Strange World" * Captain of Guards from HTLJ: "Porkules" * Captain of the Guards from HTLJ: "Twilight" Season Five * Guard from HTLJ: "Faith" * Head Guard from HTLJ: "Resurrection" * Guard from HTLJ: "Resurrection" * Head Guard from HTLJ: "Genies and Grecians and Geeks, Oh My" * Guard from HTLJ: "Let There Be Light" * Temple Guard from HTLJ: "Just Passing Through" Season Six * Head Guard from HTLJ: "Be Deviled" * Guard from HTLJ: "City of the Dead" Xena: Warrior Princess Season One * Guard from XWP: "Death in Chains" * Chief Guard from XWP: "The Black Wolf" * Arresting Guard from XWP: "The Black Wolf" * Trojan Guard from XWP: "Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts" * Guard from XWP: "Warrior... Princess" * Zealot Guard from XWP: "Altared States" * Thessalian Guard from XWP: "Is There a Doctor in the House?" Season Two * Gate Guard from XWP: "Remember Nothing" * Guard #2 from XWP: "Remember Nothing" * Head Guard from XWP: "Remember Nothing" * First Guard from XWP: "Return Of Callisto" * Second Guard from XWP: "Return Of Callisto" * Guard from XWP: "Warrior... Princess... Tramp" * Head Guard from XWP: "A Solstice Carol" * Guard #1 from XWP: "A Solstice Carol" * Bearded Guard from XWP: "A Solstice Carol" * Guard #1 from XWP: "A Necessary Evil" * Guard from XWP: "For Him the Bell Tolls" * Head Guard from XWP: "The Execution" * Other Guard from XWP: "The Execution" Season Three * Guard #1 from XWP: "The Dirty Half Dozen" * Brit Guard from XWP: "The Deliverer" * Prison Guard from XWP: "The Debt: Part 2" * Prison Guard from XWP: "The King of Assassins" * Guard #3 from XWP: "The King of Assassins" * Security Guard from XWP: "King Con" * Guard #1 from XWP: "King Con" * Guard from XWP: "When in Rome..." * Guard from XWP: "Forget Me Not" * First Guard from XWP: "Vanishing Act" Season Four * Guard from XWP: "Past Imperfect" * Key Guard from XWP: "The Key to the Kingdom" * Bodyguard #1 from XWP: "Devi" * Bodyguard #2 from XWP: "Devi" Season Five * Guard from XWP: "Chakram" * Guard from XWP: "Little Problems" * Guard from XWP: "Eternal Bonds" * Border Guard from XWP: "Amphipolis Under Siege" * Roman Guard from XWP: "Livia" Young Hercules * Guard at Corinth from Young Hercules * Guard from YH: "The Mysteries of Life" Category:Disambiguations